


marco reus

by scionavarielle



Series: in the eyes of beholders [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marco is marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Erik and Robert relationship in the eyes of the beholders<br/>or<br/>four times someone try to pry their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	marco reus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been thinking to make a sequel to this [ fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2690132/chapters/6019211)  
> i can't stop thinking about them especially after i saw this [ pic ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5470ad499191c7298f850e8c2097a524/tumblr_nedsyvyKHY1tgpyajo1_500.png) C:  
> chop chop, enjoy reading

Marco knows that if Robert wants to share, his boss will do just so, but who could really blame Marco for being curious? It has almost been a month ever since the incident of Mats barging into Robert’s office room and yet the blonde hasn’t received anything new from his boss. He thought that Robert would perhaps tell him a progress involving a certain boy goes by the name of Erik Durm. However, until now, there’s still no story _yet_ at all, albeit Marco has to admit that Robert is a bit _less_ workaholic than before.

(He could still remember that Robert insisted that Marco to continue the job at home because Robert had to go home before it’s too late. Robert only told Marco that the former had to go to Erik’s parents’ meeting and he didn’t want to be late. Now think of it, kind of a bit strange. You see, until now, Marco has never seen – or will think to see one day Robert will make the works as the second priority. Marco didn’t think too much that time because he also had a date with Mats and going home early meaning lots of time with Mats.)

Knowing Robert though, Marco could only guess that his boss has certainly made a _progress_ but doesn’t want to share it. So, Marco does what he _does_ best – inviting (imposing) himself to a dinner to Robert’s apartment. Of course, Robert rejects the idea, saying that he hasn’t told Erik that Marco would come and therefore not enough food for dinner.

(Marco doesn’t really care with dinner, he could just eat again later with Mats, but he couldn’t say that.)

Robert dismisses the idea abruptly and Marco is even more curious by now. Well, he won’t be called Marco if he just gives up like that, will he? Then he grabs Robert’s iPhone, which lied on the desk – Robert tries to get it back, but Marco is swift at this moment. He dials Erik’s name on the screen and waits for the ringtone to change into a “Hello.”

Grinning, Marco says, “Erik, it’s me Marco.”

“Oh, hi Marco.” From the sound of it, Marco could feel that the boy doesn’t really expect Marco, but he brushes it aside.

“See, can I come to have a dinner later? I miss your cooking.”

Marco could imagine Erik is currently biting his lips right now and a cheshire grin plastered on the blonde’s face. He’s not really lying. Erik’s cooking is delicious and if he says he’s missing it, it’s not really exaggerating. “So?” Marco is somehow pushing, he knows it, but he _is_ also _good_ in doing so.

“Alright, I’ll cook some more then.”

“That’s very nice of you, can’t wait for it then,” Marco winks even though he knows that the boy couldn’t see it. He greets goodbye and then give the iPhone back to Robert who grumpily snatches it.

Oh boy, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

.

.

Dinner turns out to be fine. Nothing changes, much to Marco’s dismay. He is somehow hoping that maybe Erik and Robert will be a lovey dovey, but guess it can’t be helped. Even if Robert is a bit affectionate sometimes, Marco knows how shy Erik could be and the Polish man (yes, Robert is Polish) respects that. Fortunately, Erik’s cooking turns out marvelous as usual, so he doesn’t really have lots to complain.

He offers to do the dishes, but Erik says it’s fine and the blonde has this feeling that he is actually being _kicked out_ _nicely_. Robert asks him to move to the living room to have some _drink_. They drink some (and of course Erik has gone to the room by the forth glass) while talking about stuffs –mostly about works because even after Marco gives a hint here and there, Robert’s doing good in avoiding it.

Damn Robert and his dodges.

Marco decides that it’s so late already when they have finished the bottle. He, reluctantly, says that he has to go home. He _almost_ misses the happy smile on Robert’s face, but luckily he’s still sober enough to know that smile.

And it makes Marco grins.

Guess _something_ really has happened, eh? He thought.

After saying goodnight and bid farewell, Robert closes the door and Marco just stares. He is likely thinking that something is odd, but he can’t figure what it is.

Until when he reaches his car outside, he feels so stupid. How could he not realize that Erik is actually _wearing_ Robert’s sweater. That’s why it looks familiar to Marco.

Erik _was_ wearing Robert’s turtle-neck grey sweater.

The grey sweater that Robert _loves_ a lot because it’s the first stuff the man bought using his own money, or what it’s been said to Marco.

The sweater that even Marco is _forbid_ to touch unless necessary (and of course that means Robert washes it by himself).

Fuck, how could he not realize that? If only he noticed that sooner, he might be able to tease them. That’s why Erik was a bit tensed and how eager Robert to shoo him.

Marco laughs while shaking his head. Well, certainly it proves his point.

Robert and Erik, finally.

He will tease his boss tomorrow, but now, he has to go back to his apartment before his iPhone’s being killed by Mats’ notifications. Marco fails to notice that there’s a new message not by Mats.

.

.

From: Lewy  
If you want to tease me tomorrow, you better think twice of it. I might be thinking of cutting your salary.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking to put Anna, Mats, and one more in this series, but we'll see :p  
> btw, tell me what you think about this ^.~  
> xoxo


End file.
